Talk To Me
by MissBlueZeus
Summary: A fluffy(ish) one shot. Hermione/Draco. Hermione ends things for an unknown (to Draco) reason. Can they get back on track?


A/N: Nothing belongs to me. Cute and fluffy(ish) one shot.

* * *

**Talk To Me**

Hermione was putting on her makeup when she heard her roommates come in. She was hidden behind the curtain on her bed so the other two girls wouldn't know she was there. She paused when she heard her name.

"Can you believe Hermione is dating Draco?" Pavarti giggled.

"After Ron broke up with her for not putting out you'd think she'd be smarter than going after _Draco_." Lavender agreed.

"Whatever, if she's too naive to think that she won't get publicly humiliated again... oh I forgot my Transfiguration book downstairs, come get it with me?" Pavarti asked.

Hermione heard the two girls leave the room and sighed. She knew the girls were right. After Ron had announced to the entire Gryffindor common room that she was a prude and that he had needs she hadn't been planning on dating again. How she thought Draco would be any different was an insane idea. She decided to break it off with him that night to save herself the inevitable scene when he realized he wasn't getting any from her.

xXxXx

Hermione was sitting across the room, picking at her food. It had been three weeks since she dumped him with no explanation and she looked miserable. Draco bitterly wondered why she had any right to look as though she was the one who got dumped.

Blaise leasned over, "Draco, your lady looks as messed up as you do." At Draco's glare he hastily continued, "I just mean, maybe you should talk to her, maybe there's something going on that you don't know about."

Draco sat back and thought about what his friend had said.

xXxXx

As she wandered through the shelves looking for a book Hermione thought about Draco. She seemed to be doing that a lot. Getting used to life without him was a lot harder than she had thought it would be. Every time she found something interesting it was him she wanted to turn to so she could share.

Bringing herself back to the present she found the book she was looking for and returned to her table. When she turned the corner she found Draco, sitting in her chair, feet up on the table, clearly waiting for her.

"Hi," she whispered as she sat down across from him. She sat staring at the table until she felt his finger underneath her chin, guiding her face up so he could look her in the eye.

They sat like that for a moment, Draco seeming to search for answers in her empty looking eyes. Finally he gave up, not finding what he was looking for.

"What's going on 'Mione?" he questioned, looking concerned. "You aren't eating, you almost never smile and I keep having to remind myself that you didn't actually get dumped, _you_ broke up with _me_."

"I may have broken my own heart in the process," she finally admitted.

Draco stared at her for a long second before pulling her to her feet, "Come on 'Mione, let's get some food into you, you're wasting away."

The two walked to the kitchens together, automatically holding hands. Draco guided her into a seat and waved the elves over to bring her some food.

"So, why did you break up with me if you still like me?" Draco questioned.

Hermione paused with a spoonful of soup in her hand and sighed, she was just going have to tell him. "I figured I was saving both you and me from more hurt down the road when you realized I can't give you what you want," she admitted.

He looked confused, "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Idon'twanttohavesexuntilIgetmarried," she rushed out, turning bright red.

"Sorry, come again?" Draco asked, still looking confused.

Hermione took a deep breath, "I don't want to have sex until I'm married." She looked at him defiantly, as if daring him to laugh at her.

Draco took another bite of his toast, "Okay. So why did you break up with me?" his eyes were teasing but he still wanted her to answer the question.

"I just figured that you would want that and that I couldn't give it to you and you would be upset and.."

"And you figured you would make that choice for me? Hermione, I wasn't with you for the sex. If I just wanted that there are other, less headstrong, witches I could have gone for. I was with you for your brain, your ideas and your humour. And maybe a little bit for your kisses. I'm sure we would have reached that point eventually put if that's your choice I can respect that. That's a choice that makes you a lady." Draco explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. I wish you had just told me." Draco said before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

After a moment he stuck his head back in, "Hey, 'Mione, want to go to Hogsmead with me?" he smiled.

Hermione spun around on the bench so fast she almost fell off and her smile lit up her eyes for the first time in weeks, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Draco said laughing.

Hermione stood up and almost launched herself at him. The elves carefully ignored the kissing couple.

xXxXx

Hermione stared down the aisle at her husband-to-be. It hadn't always been easy, but here they were. Her fears for the future and for tonight flew away when the music started and he caught her eye and smiled.

* * *

A/N: For the Something wrong comp. Level 2) Hermione/Draco Pre-marital sex

I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
